Lunch
by Rose Starre
Summary: Ryback is back and hungry for more! (Uh… no pun intended?) Sequel to Breakfast, naturally. Anyway, The Rock begins to suspect that there is someone out there that wants to get him back for something unbeknownst to The Rock. What did he do? And to who? Of course, you know the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rock, Ryback, or anyone else mentioned. Oh, and the cooking in this story belongs to The Rock, unless Ryback steals it.**

"Can you smell what The Rock is cooking?" The Rock shouted.

Daniel Bryan, who happened to be walking by with Kane, answered, "Uh, no."

"You're making peanut butter and banana sandwiches," Kane said, "We can't smell that from here."

"Well, then," The Rock said haughtily, "You're missing out." He proceeded to slather the bread in peanut butter, carefully placing slices of banana in meticulously straight lines. Kane and Daniel Bryan shrugged and continued on their way.

While they walked, the Tag Team Champions ran into Ryback. (I hear that they aren't the Champions anymore? Stupid Shield-Jerks :-( … grumble (Sorry Shield fans)) "Hey, guys," Ryback said, almost cheerfully, "Could you help me with something?"

Daniel's first reaction would have been to tell him no, for he didn't really like where this may have been heading. But, he had heard that people like Triple H and even 3MB, for Pete's sake, had gotten in on some stealing action involving The Rock. Maybe it would pay off to say yes, just this once.

While Daniel debated silently whether or not to say yes, Kane answered, "Depends on what you want us to do."

"Oh, I just need you two to distract The Rock for a few minutes, you know, stall him a bit," Ryback explained.

Before Daniel could respond, Kane asked, "What's in it for us?"

Ryback grinned. "Oh," he answered mischievously, "There's plenty in it for you. You'll see when we get there."

"Before you cut me off again, Kane," Daniel said, "I just want to say this one thing: YES!"

Turning to his tag team partner, Kane responded, "No, Daniel, this could be a trap."

Looking slightly annoyed with The Big Red Monster, Daniel shouted, "NO! This is the only action I've seen all day! I'm not passing this up!"

"FINE!" Kane thundered. In a just slightly gentler tone, he continued, "But if we get beat up by The Rock, I'm blaming you." Kane stormed off in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Daniel murmured.

XXXX(One trek to the kitchen later)XXXX

"Alright, Daniel," Kane said, expertly following Ryback's plan, "I just want to make it clear that _I_ am the Tag Team Champions."

"NO!" Daniel roared, "_I_ AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

"I AM!" Kane bellowed back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

They went on like this for a while. The Rock quickly became infuriated and stormed away from the fourth, unfinished sandwich. "SHUT UP!" he hollered. "Look," he continued once the other two were silent, "Neither of you are the Tag Team Champions, The Shield is. So, know your roles, and SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"

While that went on, Ryback lifted the plate of the three, finished sandwiches from its perch on the table. Taking an extra banana to be sure, Ryback slipped quietly from the kitchen. He tiptoed past the arguing tag team and the irritated Rock and moved softly toward his usual hiding place.

XXXX(Between the boxes)XXXX

Kane and Daniel arrived soon after Ryback, laughing about The Rock's reaction. "Did you see the look on his face?" Daniel asked between bursts of laughter, "Seriously, he was so mad!"

"Yeah," Kane chuckled, "Remember when he told us to shut our mouths? Priceless!"

Ryback grinned silently to himself as he handed over the rewards of peanut-butter-banana sandwiches. Then he wickedly devoured his own, saving the banana for a later date, for it was not currently ripe. Then, they could faintly hear The Rock scream, "MY SANDWICHES!"

_Ahh… Good to be back. Miss me? Maybe I wasn't gone long, but it seemed like a long time waiting for that perfect beginning to come to me. Anyway, it came and thus followed the beginning of Lunch. I hope you enjoyed this little appetizer, please review!_


	2. The Rock and Heartbreak

The Rock grumbled as he used the tongs to flip the hot dog on the indoor grill. "Who is doing this to me?" he wondered aloud. "What did I do to them? The Rock just wants a proper meal."

Just outside the door, Ryback grinned. "And so does The Ryback," he chuckled quietly before hurrying off to find someone to aid him.

XXXX(Somewhere else)XXXX

Shawn Michaels was bored. All he had for entertainment were the halls for wandering and the people for talking. There was not much else to do on a fine Sunday such as this one. Especially for someone who didn't even work where he was wandering.

There was nothing to do, until Ryback walked straight up to him. "Hey there," he said joyfully, "Are you hungry?"

"Uh…" Shawn answered, "Sure, I guess so."

"Good," Ryback chuckled, "I could help with that. All you have to do is talk to The Rock for a while."

"That's it?" Shawn queried.

"Well," Ryback admitted, "You also have to keep him from seeing me take what he's cooking." Ryback waited uneasily for Shawn's reaction.

Shawn stared at Ryback in utter amazement. "You know," he said, grinning wildly, "I've been wandering these halls all day looking for something to do. Stealing from The Rock has got to be the stupidest thing I _can_ do, but it's worth a shot. Hey, I mean, I'm kind of desperate here."

"Excellent," Ryback said, laughing evilly.

XXXX(In the kitchen)XXXX

The Rock had amassed a fine-looking little pile of hot dogs and was working on another batch of two. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from outside the door. Determined not to leave his cooking, The Rock remained where he was. Another loud crash, however, finally made The Rock leave his post.

Standing beside a downed rack of chairs, Shawn grinned eagerly. The Rock noticed that this was the same chair rack Triple H had been attacking with the sledgehammer. "Why did you push over that chair rack?" The Rock asked, although he really wanted to get back to the hot dogs.

"Aw come on," Shawn replied, "Can't The Heartbreak Kid break things?"

"Does that chair rack look broken?" The Rock questioned.

Looking down at the chair rack he had pushed over, Shawn answered, "Hmm… You're right, it doesn't look very broken. Say, do you have anything I could use to break it?"

"If I might borrow something from Daniel Bryan," The Rock answered, "NO!"

"Well, _Rocky_," Shawn said threateningly, "Maybe I'll just use your face." The Rock instantly forgot his cooking and glared at The Heartbreak Kid, accepting his challenge. Shawn pranced around The Rock and, when The Rock turned to face him, hit him with Sweet Chin Music.

"Chew on _that!_" Shawn taunted. Then he called to his partner in crime, "Go, Ryback! He's out cold!"

Ryback darted into the kitchen and hastily threw two hot dogs on buns. He didn't bother with the condiments but exited as quickly as possible. Not before courteously removing the hot dogs on the indoor grill. Then he motioned for Shawn to follow him.

XXXX(Between the boxes)XXXX

Grinning enthusiastically, Ryback handed Shawn the second hot dog. Then they began to eat. Shawn looked at his curiously as he chewed. "Needs mustard," he commented.

Then he walked off toward where The Rock kept the condiments. Stepping around The Rock, who was still unconsciously lying on the chair rack, he disappeared into the kitchen. Suddenly he cried out, "Teleporting hot dogs!" and, after grabbing the mustard, hurried away.

He ran to Ryback and sat down again in the space between the boxes. Applying mustard to the hot dog in his hand, he excitedly explained, "The hot dogs on the grill, you saw them, right? Well they were on the plate with the other hot dogs! I mean, how crazy is that?"

"I moved them," Ryback said flatly, crushing The Heartbreak Kid's illusion of teleporting hot dogs.

"Oh," Shawn replied, "Well then, you could have told me that before." Then he began to eat the mustard-saturated hot dog.

_Watch out for those teleporting hot dogs! Because you never know, Ryback and I could have been lying. Because as George Washington said on his deathbed, "Never trust what you read on the internet." (I read that on the internet. Can't you tell?)_


	3. One on One with the Awesome One

The knife in The Rock's hand flashed as it swept through the air, effectively chopping a croissant in half. He had gotten up from the chair rack half an hour before, with a blinding headache and a hunger to match that of a horse. So, he had made the decision to make himself a few croissant sandwiches.

The Rock had laid some lettuce and tomatoes nearby, and had already made a few sandwiches. He reached over and plucked a slice of ham from the container. Laying it neatly over one of the halves, he grunted with satisfaction. There was no way he would leave these delicious-looking croissant sandwiches.

Ryback peered in the door. The Rock was so intent on his sandwiches, he didn't notice the other wrestler curiously sniffing the air from the doorway. Now that Ryback had seen what The Rock was cooking, it was time for him to find another partner in crime.

XXXX(Not too far from the kitchen)XXXX

The Miz was lounging casually in a chair not far from the kitchen. He was having similar problems as Shawn Michaels: extreme boredom. He would nearly die for something to do. Maybe he wouldn't have to die, but Ryback kind of wondered if he would come close.

Ryback approached. "Hey there, Miz," he said lightly, "Do you want something to do?"

"Do I ever," Miz replied, "I've been sitting here for what seems like hours. What do you have in mind?"

"How about going one on one with The Great One?" Ryback suggested.

Miz straightened in his seat. "The Rock?" he questioned. "Well then," he said confidently, "He will have to go one on one with The Awesome One." He grinned. "Now The Rock will know my awesomeness!" he exclaimed.

Off The Miz went, hurrying along the hall like a rocket. "I wouldn't be too eager for a confrontation with The Rock," Ryback mumbled, "People don't call him 'The Great One' for nothing."

XXXX(Just outside of the kitchen)XXXX

Ryback hid himself among the chair racks, which included the one Triple H had beaten up. _I don't see why_ _no one just throws this away,_ Ryback wondered, looking at the severely beaten chair rack. (And yes, I'm sure the beaten chair rack will make another appearance.)

Miz glared at the kitchen for a minute. "Hey, Rock!" he yelled, "I challenge you to go one on one with The Awesome One!"

That did it. The Rock came racing out of the kitchen, seething with rage. "You dare challenge the Great One?!" he bellowed, "You dare taunt The Rock?!"

"Yes?" The Miz squeaked, wondering if The Rock was going to kill him now.

The Rock bellowed what sounded suspiciously like a war cry and lunged at The Miz. Miz flew backwards into the chair rack. While the Rock beat down upon poor Miz, Ryback crept into the kitchen. He picked up two croissants and carried them to his usual hiding spot.

As he passed Miz, who was cowering behind the chair racks, he motioned for him to follow him. The unfortunate, beaten Miz crawled hurriedly after him.

Ryback handed over the sandwich and began to eat his own. Miz did the same and also began to nurse his multiple wounds. As he munched on the croissant, Ryback began plotting his next approach.

_Ahem, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't know where else to go with this. I mean, all I know people eat for lunch are sandwiches (including the croissant kind) and hot dogs. And so, I come to you, reader, with this humble request: Tell me what the people eat for lunch (preferably something not already mentioned in the story) so that The People's Champion could make it for his (and Ryback's) lunch! Thanks, and don't forget to review!_


End file.
